The Potions Fight
by BlackBlackBlue
Summary: A one-shot fight between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Pointless really, but a review would be appreciated!


It was common knowledge that Severus Snape did NOT want to be a potions teacher. He applied for Defence Against Dark Arts every single damned year, yet he was forced to continue to lavish in the dungeon, teaching horde after hoarde of children how to make concoctions out of magical substances. He hated it and longed to fling acid on all the brats he was forced to teach. They were all dunderheads, trouble-makers or on rare occasions, insufferable know-it-all like that blasted Hermione Granger.

Snape had been teaching for years, and every term bought a nasty new experience. But this afternoon had been one of the worst he had yet seen and ,surprise-surprise, it involved that bloody Potter.

Potter had been having mood swings quite regularly recently, and few things could have pleased Snape more. He had separated him from his best friend Weasley, instead forcing him to sit near Draco. He didn't have a reason why, he just loved seeing Potter squirm. And so Potter sat, silently fuming in the back, his head low and his eyes furious. Of course, soon Draco started to torment him, seizing the rare chance to rile Potter up.

"So, the famous Harry Potter, back where he started," Draco ridiculed, quiet, but loud enough for Snape to hear. It didn't matter though, since Snape would rather eat his own hand than help Potter out. "Away from his friends, alone, unwanted, despised-"

"Get lost Malfoy!" Potter snapped, slamming his potions textbook onto his desk and causing his cauldron to leak some of its contents. "Do you have nothing else to do apart from pissing me off?!"

"Get back to work Potter" Snape sneered, pretending that he hadn't heard a word from Draco "That goes for the rest of you too! Miss Granger, for the last time, get your hands away from Longbottom's cauldron!"

"But professor, I was just showing him where-"Hermione began to explain, but Snape cut her off with a dark look.

"Be quiet Miss Granger, this is your practise assessment!" Snape growled, glaring at her in disgust "Or are you so confident in your ability that you wish for me to grade your current potion?"

Hermione paled and hurried back to her own desk, frantically adding spiders to her simmering concoction, just as Snape had thought she would. The rest of the class were silent too, although a few hurried whispers and giggles crept out. Snape spotted a dirty look from Potter, but he ignored him, going back to reading a rather fascinating article on Malayan Poisons.

Class was nearly over when Draco began to rile his nemesis again. He had finished ten minutes ago and looked greatly amused at the fact that Harry was still working. It started off as hissed banter, but it soon became serious, heart-felt insults towards Harry's family. Especially his mother.

"Not a surprise that your so useless in class" Draco murmured, flashing him a sly grin. No-one else reacted since only Harry could hear "Since you've got that...half-breed as a pitiful excuse for a mother.."

SLAM!

Harry lost his temper and before Snape could realise what was going on, he slammed straight into Malfoy, knocking him out of his stool and onto the hard stone floor. He punched him again, releasing all the tension of the past few weeks into the punch. He fumbled through his pocket for his wand, so incensed he could barely see past the red that fogged his view.

"POTTER!" Snape bellowed, causing students to scramble away in fright. He pulled out his own wand, pushing the pairs desk away and blasting Harry away from Draco before he could curse him, "HOW DARE YOU ATTEMPT TO FIGHT DURING MY LESSON-!"

He was cut off by Draco's furious shout and the jinx he shot Harry's way. Harry ducked, diving behind his upturned desk before shooting a retaliating spell straight back.

"_Confringo!" _

_"Confundus!"_

_"Rictumsepra!"_

_"Furnunculus!"_

"STOP THIS INSTANT OR YOU ARE BOTH EXPELLED!" Snape yelled, so angry his hair appeared to be standing on edge "Never..in all my years.._Expelliarmus_!"

Harry's wand was jerked out of his hand and Snape snatched it from the air, livid. His teeth were bared, and it looked as if he would love nothing better than to kill him where he stood. He held the wand between his fingertips, enjoying the flare of fear that flickered in Harry's eyes.

"Do you know what happens to your wand when you get expelled, Potter?" Snape asked quietly, his tone deadly. Somehow, he managed to sound even more fearsome than when he had been shouting. "It gets snapped in half. Perhaps you would like a demonstration?"

"But professor-!" Granger piped up and Snape literally growled, tuning slowly to face her.

"Shut-Up" where his only words, but Hermione got the message.

"He started it!" Harry snapped, his hand shaking with adrenaline as he pointed at Draco. "Why don't you disarm him?!"

"I most certainly did not" Draco sniffed, his sneer beginning to return "He attacked me fist sir, he's a loony! Must be the scar on his head..."

"At least I'm not a wannabe Death Eater, with a Dad in Azkaban!" Harry shot back, and he resulting silence was so utterly still it felt like a blanket. Draco stared at him, slowly turning a strange pinkish-red colour.

"You did not just say that," Draco breathed, raising his wand "You did not say that Potter..."

"Lower your wand Mr Malfoy" Snape ordered irritably, getting tired of the stand-off "I'm losing my patience with you both..."

"Guess what Malfoy" Harry snarled back, ignoring Snape completely and meeting Draco's eyes fearlessly "I did"

Malfoy's face twisted with outrage, and before Snape could stop it getting any further, he shouted out a strange spell.

"_Cor Imptum!" _He roared, and to the horror of the class, the spell smacked straight into Potter's chest, and he began to convulse. His back arched and his breathing began unnaturally fast and raspy. It didn't take a genius to work out that the spell was very bad, very bad indeed.

"What-have-you-_done_!"Snape raged, marching towards the writhing Potter. This looked very serious indeed. "What spell was that?! ANSWER ME!"

"I...I'm not sure,"Draco stuttered, looking horrified as Potter's eyes began to roll into his skull "I saw it in a library book, I have no idea what it does I swear!"

"WHAT WAS THAT SPELL!" Snape yelled, seething. He was barely managing to restrain himself from shaking the brat senseless. If Potter died in his class, Dumbledore would surely have his throat, as would the rest of the wizarding world. "The book you fool, what section was the spell in?!"

"S...seizures, I think" Draco muttered in reply, staring wide eyed at Harry's body "Professor...he's not moving,"

Snape's gaze flicked downwards, and sure enough, Potter as still. He felt for a pulse, but there wasn't one.

"He's dead, Malfoy, congratulations" He announced sourly. "Get out of the way. Move boy!"

Malfoy scrambled out of reach and Snape drew his wand. Ignoring the gasps and moans of the rest of the students, he stood up, pointing his wand straight down at Potter's corpse.

_"Impulsa" _He murmured, and Potter's body jerked as an electric current passed through. Time was rapidly running out. "_Impulsa!" _He repeated.

The ridiculous Granger girl burst into horrified tears, but Snape ignored her, his brow creased with concentration as he placed his wand straight on top of Potter's heart.

"_Impulsa!" _He yelled, and to his reluctant relief, Potter finally took a breathe in. He was shaking, but despite being dead for a few seconds, he hadn't forgotten the argument he had just left.

"You son of a-!" Harry swore diving for Malfoy, but his legs couldn't support him and he was shivering. He looked as though he was suffering a bout of uncontrollable spasms; a side effect Snape hadn't been expecting. He grabbed hold of the back of Potter's robe, just managing to stop him from punching Malfoy senseless. Hauling him up, Snape sniffed in disgust as Potter's legs gave way and he leant against him for support.

"Finnigan, take Potter to the hospital ward!" Snape instructed, thrusting Potter's slight figure into the Irish boy's arms. "Sit down Weasley, I did not ask for your assistance! You too Granger, and for Merlin's sake stop crying! As for you Potter, you have a weeks worth of detention, starting Sunday."

Harry gave him a outraged look, looking as if he was going to start shouting again, but luckily he was dragged out of the door before he could reply. There was a shocked silence for a few seconds, but no-one dared to speak whilst Snape looked so incensed.

"No one is going to mention that incident outside this classroom" He growled threateningly "Or you'll be the one's lying dead on my classroom floor. Now get back to work! And no talking, do you hear me!"

And without another word, Snape flung himself in his chair, wondering how best to explain what had happened to that old codger Dumbledore.

*/*/*/*/

* * *

Harry sat in the hospital wing all throughout lunch, trying to steady his still quivering hands. Madame Pomfrey hadn't been impressed.

"It's always you isn't it Potter!" She fumed, grabbing him from a struggling Seamus "What's he done now Mr Finnigan? Something recklessly brave and stupid, I shouldn't think,"

"Er..." Seamus muttered, looking uncertainly at Harry "It was a-"

"Potions accident" Harry cut in. He didn't need his latest near-death experience to go around the whole school "Wasn't looking at what I was doing"

"Is that so.." Madame Pomfrey sighed, tapping his head with her wand and watching sparks escape and write out words in pale gold "Somehow, I don't believe you. You may go now, Mr Finnigan"

Seamus dashed off, looking mightily pleased that he didn't need to explain the duel. Madame Pomfrey shoved several different potions into Harry's hands, shaking her head wonderingly as she squinted a the continuing scrawl of writing still spouting out of her wand.

"Honestly Potter, you need to eat more" She fussed, pushing yet another vial into his hands, "This should stop the spasms, although Merlin's beard! I have never heard of a potion with so many side-effects!I'll be having a word with Professor Snape over this!"

"Great" Harry muttered lowly to himself, wincing as something that tasted a lot like sour milk ran down his throat. And right on cue, said man walked in, and he looked no calmer than the last time Harry had seen him.

"Stabiliser" Snape grunted, thrusting _another_ vial into his hands "I trust Poppy gave you everything else,"

"Of course I did Severus, but what on earth have you done to the boy!" Madame Pomfrey questioned disapprovingly "His heart rate's gone wild, he's shaking from oxygen loss and I have never seen anyone so pale! What potions accident could have caused that?!"

Snape stiffened, flashing Harry an evil look before giving the matron a strained smile.

"Potter did it to himself, I had nothing to do with any of this," He replied stiffly, gesturing to the hanging list of diagnostics "The result of arrogance and refusing to listen to his betters-"

"Malfoy started it, and you know it!" Harry snapped, drowning the vial in one gulp and shivering as it began to take hold. Madame Pomfrey gave Severus a searching glance, before shaking her head exasperatedly.

"You're both impossible!" She complained, collecting the dozen empty bottles by Harry's side "But be warned Mr Potter, your body won't take much more of these abuses! As for you Severus, be glad I'm not prying deeper!"

"You are treading on a very thin line Potter" Snape grumbled as soon as she left, "I have decided to keep this...incident quiet, although your _extremely_ lucky that I chose to do so!"

"Yet Malfoy kills me, literally, and he gets no punishment" Harry interrupted sourly "I bet that spell was from a dark arts book anyway,"

"No, it's actually from a book of medicine and magical diseases" Snape snarled "He has repented, and trust me Potter, he had no wish to kill you. Grievously injure you, yes, but not kill you. Your detention is at 7 O'clock. Be there,or else"

And without another word, Snape turned and marched out of he ward, already thinking of what cruel and terrible punishments he could force Potter to go through.

God, he hated Potions.

* * *

**Thoughts?Criticisms?**

**I read a lot of Snape/Harry father-son things, and I'd just like to say that this is NOT one of those fics. This is supposed to be a series of one-shots depicting Snape's rubbish job and how annoying students can be. The plot might change though, I'm no sure.**

**Next up is the famous Weasley Twins having fun in their first year.**

**I always say this, but please, please PLEASE review!**


End file.
